


Misadventures

by Half_PintGladiator



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Meet the Family, Mostly Fluff, Paralysis, Recovery, Trauma, angel lives AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_PintGladiator/pseuds/Half_PintGladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Gaige/Angel one shots taken from my Tumblr.  Cuteness overdose is a very likely outcome of reading these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anarchy in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Finally coming back from a brief hiatus. 
> 
> This one was requested by @flumyeahzoeyproasheck on Tumblr.

“Are you sure we should be down here?” Angel’s gaze traveled along the shelves and then down to the stove top.

“Pfft, and what, deal with Lil burning your food every time she cooks?”

Angel held her lower lip between her teeth. Rolling her eyes, she released her breath. At least if anything went wrong she could shift the blame to Gaige.

“Okay. So what exactly are we going to make?”

“Socket wrench!” Once more Gaige had failed to plan ahead. Not a first. Definitely not the last time either. 

The siren gently pushed past her girlfriend in an attempt to survey the refrigerator. She nearly slammed the heavy steel door shut after catching a whiff of something that was a bit too ripe to eat. Gaige was busily skimming her Echodevice for a recipe.

“Make sure it’s something simple. And, uh, doesn’t have many ingredients.”

She did another once over, heaving a sigh. “Okay, scratch that. We’ve got eggs, milk, and for some reason flour.”

Angel rose from her stoop in front of the fridge only to see a blur of red hair and the sound of rapid footsteps. She turned back to give the kitchen another once over. Gaige was back in the room before she could remotely fathom where the pots and pans were. 

“Got it. Back on Eden 5, my Dad would make pancakes. They’re super easy. And uh… well, don’t need much to make.”

Gaige extended a small sheet of paper to Angel before she scurried over to the refrigerator. She gagged at the scent of whatever Salvador had stashed in the fridge and had forgotten. Angel had to fight to keep herself from smiling. What was the worst that could happen?

As it turned out, quite a few things could go wrong while making pancakes in a kitchen used primarily by a few vault hunters and an unstable scientist. One of the burners caught light. Flour exploded all over them, coating Angel’s dark hair. However, it wasn’t nearly as disastrous as the first pancake. 

Gaige’s brow was furrowed in concentration as she gave the pan a jerk. Instead of flipping over to the uncooked side, the pancake went flying. It stuck to the ceiling. Gaige ignored the mishap and poured more batter. Not even five minutes later, the half-cooked pancake landed on her head. Angel tried not to smile. The effort was a complete bust. 

Pancakes two and three were also a bust. Gaige burned them to a crisp. Angel took one look at their limited supply of batter and exhaled. She extended her left hand at one of the few monitors that for some reason resided in the kitchen. Her tattoos glowed a soft white.

“Executing Phaseshift.”

The gape-mawed Gaige was gently guided away from the frying pan. Angel followed the instructions that had been temporarily etched into her mind. Her pancakes didn’t burn. 

Oh, Gaige pouted for a while, but it was hard to pout when there was edible food that wasn’t skag in one’s belly.


	2. Amusement Parks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from @flumyeahzoeyproasheck.  
> I decided to lampshade both of the major theme parks near me.

“Wait a sec, wait a sec. Your dad built like the coolest theme park in the galaxy and you haven’t been?”

“Uh, no. I never left the core.”

“Well, I know what we’re doing today.”

Angel lifted an eyebrow, half-expecting Lilith to phasewalk up to to them and loudly proclaim ‘nope’. There was no sign of Lilith.

“Don’t you have, you know, vault hunter stuff to do?”

“Nah. Now, let’s go!”

Angel found that it was ridiculously hard to tell Gaige no when the mechromancer had her mind set on something. It didn’t help that her metal arm had one hell of a grip. Dialing in the location of Happy Jackland (Angel groaned at the name) took a good ten minutes. Angel kept looking over her shoulder, expecting someone to show up and put a stop to their plans. She only relaxed when the fast travel started up. It couldn’t be all that bad, right?

There was a parking lot that extended for miles. Rows and rows of cars were lined up. In the far distance, Angel could just make out a model of Helios. Her gaze kept flickering from one giant metal structure to the next. Canned music played Hyperion-friendly tunes that failed to cover up the chatter of guests and the screams of people on roller coasters.  
Angel had never seen so many people wearing socks with sandals before. There were tourists with cameras, people wearing stupid hats with Hyperion logos, and acres and acres of sunburned skin. The siren couldn’t help but stare. Gaige was grinning like a maniac even as they drew closer to a gate bedecked with huge orange pumpkins and banners of characters from horror echos. 

“The haunted houses are open! This is going to be badass!”

Under her breath, Angel muttered a soft ‘oh no’. Gaige took care of the tickets, using a Hyperion ID she had lifted from Opportunity. Angel was too busy scanning the entrance way to the park, wondering what kind of ghoul would pop out at her. The Handsome Jack masks alone were enough to give her nightmares for a week. 

The turnstile clicked behind them and the siren could feel her nerves doubling. Gaige took her hand and stared off down a wide open avenue. The sun had yet to set, but already fog was rolling in. There were a few shapes shuffling along in the mist, but to Angel’s relief they were only tourists. Gaige was humming a rock tune to herself as she steered them down the fake roadway and toward a queue that was lining up outside of what looked to be a sound stage.

“I’ve heard stories about the Jakob’s Cove incident. Lots of loggers went all zombified. There were even wereskags!” A girl in front of them chattered on and on about the history of Jakob’s Cove.

The line drew nearer to a weathered wood sign, proudly proclaiming Jakob’s Cove. Angel immediately took a hold of Gaige’s hand.

“Oh c’mon, Ange, they’re just actors.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be scared of dumb things popping out at me.”

“Lil said the real thing was worse. They actually stunk.”

“Oh great.”

If it weren’t for Gaige’s beguiling grin, Angel would have backed off and asked to check out one of the rides instead. At least the mechromancer was willing to hold her hand. It took a little threatening to get her not to laugh, but in the end, they approached the house’s entrance.

It smelled of swamp. Somehow they even managed to get the humidity factor right. Somewhere off to the side there was the sound of water sloshing. A low groan echoed through the cavernous room only to be joined by several other deathly moans. Angel’s grip tightened on Gaige’s hand even before the first zombie popped up at them. 

Somehow Gaige managed to line up the little laser gun they were handed and pulled off a headshot according to the actor’s headpiece. Oh sure, Gaige was only accurate when it was fake.

Deeper and deeper they traveled into the haunted house. Angel started to laugh when she could predict where the actors were coming from. At least until the wereskag leapt from the roof of a dilapidated church at them. She screamed, her tattoos flashing a brilliant white. The scareactor reeled, blinded by her light. Gaige almost immediately burst into laughter even though she could see tiny black spots forming in her vision.  
They ran through the rest of the house in hopes of not being kicked out for the disturbance they had made. Gaige was still giggling as they reached the mock Claptrap unit that was handing out photos. Sure, the picture was twenty bucks, but it was totally worth it to own an image of Angel freaking out with a fake zombie behind her.

Six houses and ten rides later, it was safe to say that Angel had grown comfortable with the amusement park. She even laughed at the grotesque Jack masks. She groaned loudly when it was time to go home.

“I think that was a successful trip.”

“That was… awesome!”

“You’re welcome, Ange. Now let’s get back and hope that Lil’s asleep by the time we get back…”

Before they hit the fast travel commence button, Angel leaned in and gave Gaige a quick peck on the cheek. The mechromancer grinned at her. It was worth the badly bruised hand to see Angel so happy.


	3. Diversions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from one of my friends. He simply requested Gaige rescuing Angel from something.   
> (Honestly, I have no idea why pizza keeps showing up in these ficlets.)

"Hey, kid I know you've been through hell and don't like talking about Hyperion, but I'm going to need to know everything that can help bring those bastards down."

Angel traced the vault symbol that Brick had inexpertly carved into the metal table. She chewed her bottom lip, avoiding Lilith's eyes like the plague.

"Okay, let's try something else. How do we take down Helios?"

"I'unno."

Lilith's eyebrows rose. She blinked a few times before forcing herself to sit back in her chair.

"What do you mean 'I'unno'?"

Before Angel could form an answer, Gaige burst into the war room. 

"Guys, Moxxi has lager and pizza on special!"

"Not now, Gaige."

"Helios can wait, Lil, Moxx never sells stuffed crust cheap."

Lilith's stomach growled loudly at the mention of stuffed crust. 

"Gaige, this is more important."

"Maybe if Angel rests a bit she'll help more. I can see if I can get her on the Echonet again. But later. Before Sal eats all the good stuff."

"Sal's there?"

"Uh, yeah, he's the one who told me to tell you."

"Fine, we'll try later, but you better work on the Echonet connection issue."

Angel watched Gaige nod at Lilith, but a second look told her that Gaige had crossed her fingers. As soon as the headquarter's door slammed shut, the mechromancer beckoned to her.

"We give her a five minute lead, then you and I are running to Wam Bam Island."

"We were there yesterday."

"Shit! Uh, how about Oasis?"

"Beats being interrogated."

A few minutes of silence passed. Gaige took Angel's hand in hers, gesturing for her girlfriend to stand. Sneaking out of HQ was the easy part. It was getting to the Fast Travel without being spotted that was the real challenge. Somehow they made it. Angel exhaled gratefully as the pull of the Fast Travel began. 

The air in Oasis was dry and smelled of salt. Angel shut her eyes and drank it in. 

"Thanks, Gaige."

"Ehn Bee Dee... I know how you feel."

"I know it sounds hypocritical, but not everyone on Helios is a monster. They shouldn't die just because Jack..."

Gaige cut her off with a gentle kiss. She gave Angel's shoulder a squeeze before pointing to the dock.

"Let's go joyriding. We'll figure out a way to tell Lil together."

Angel felt herself smile. At least the weight was temporarily lifted off of her shoulders. Sure, she had cut off the oxygen supply of Helios to help the vault hunters, but things had changed. She never killed someone to help them. Destroying all of Helios would remind her too much of him. Like hell would she walk in his shoes. 

Gaige held out a hand to her. The thoughts of Jack and his legacy fled from her at skin contact with the Mechromancer. Gaige would never let her go down that path. Gaige gave her a reason to fight back. And that she was thankful for.


	4. Assorted Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles selected as part of a monthly drabble exchange between a few friends and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles selected as part of a monthly drabble exchange between a few friends and I. The last five drabbles came from prompts of my friend's choosing. 
> 
> On an unrelated note: I'm available for requests.

**1\. Sometimes it hurt getting out of bed**  
There were times where she swore she could still feel the Eridium pumping through her veins. The dull ache still lingered in her bones. Her body felt far too heavy to lift from her cot. Some days her muscles just couldn’t find the strength to do anything more than roll from one side to the other.   
There were days where she could push past it, but she never got much further than her wheelchair. Just moving to the chair was more than enough to sap all her strength. It hurt so bad to fight against gravity. To struggle against her body’s desire to sink down and into the peaceful blackness. Those thoughts never did seem to linger long. Not when Gaige would swing by and keep her company. 

Some days they would talk. Gaige would make small calibrations to her new Eridium pumps. Others they would lie curled up on the cot together. Neither would speak a word. It was a comfortable silence. Angel usually wound up sleeping cradled close to the mechromancer. Her presence dulled the pain. She made the struggles of adaptation all the more worthwhile.   
Maybe pain could be worth it. 

**9\. Homecooking**  
“Ange, Ange! I made something for you.”

Angel cringed at the thought of Gaige cooking, especially after the last time they attempted to cook together. She pulled on the best fake smile she could manage, expecting the worst. Gaige shook her head. 

“Nope, close your eyes.”

Angel did as she did was told, cringing internally as something warm was placed in her hand. At least it smelled kind of good. As unfamiliar as she was with most foods outside of the Control Core, she knew what chocolate smelled like. Chocolate and something wickedly sweet. 

“Okay, open ‘em.”

Angel very slowly peeled her eyes open. She blinked a few times at the misshapen cupcake in her hands. The frosting was a neon pink that burned the retinas. The cake was slightly misshapen, but Gaige looked proud. Extremely proud. 

“Go ahead, taste it.”

The siren swallowed dryly before lifting the cupcake to her mouth. She was pleasantly surprised when she found out it was edible. A little dry but completely edible. She dipped her finger in the frosting and placed a glob on Gaige’s nose, grinning.

“I guess it’s good, then?”

“I was afraid at first.”

“Maya’s been helping me.”

Gaige tried to lick the frosting off of her nose. Her tongue was too short. Angel stopped nibbling on her treat just long enough to lean in and lick the frosting off of her girlfriend’s nose. Gaige looked as though she had seen a ghost. The blush came shortly after. 

**10\. I’m here, please stop shaking.**  
Everywhere she looked there were bits of Handsome Jack memorabilia. Cardboard cutouts, posters, masks, murals, and every other bit of useless sundry one could lay their hands on. The walls of the shiny glass buildings felt like they were closing in on her despite the fact they were a good way off from her. Her breathing came in short gasps, her legs began to tremble. All she could see for miles was her father’s face taunting her. 

Angel’s shaking grew worse until a warm arm and a much colder and more solid arm snaked around her. She could hear Gaige speaking, but couldn’t follow the words in her panic. Gaige’s voice droned on, soft and low, a tone Angel didn’t know the other girl was capable of. Words slowly started to make sense again. Her breathing slowed gradually. Her palms sought out Gaige’s forearms. She squeezed them as she slowly gained control of herself again. 

“It’s okay, Ange. He can’t hurt you any more.”

After a long stretch of silence, Angel turned in Gaige’s grip, leaning her forehead against the mechromancer’s shoulder. Gaige didn’t let go. 

**17\. Oh god, what happened to your leg?**  
Angel had been counting down the hours until Gaige would return from her mission. She checked the clock every hour on the hour. And occasionally in half hour increments. Doing her daily exercises only took so long. Time drug on and on. She slumped in her wheelchair, waiting. She must have dozed off at some point because when she opened her eyes next, Axton was carrying Gaige into the headquarters. 

Her skin was paler than ever. One of her legs hung awkwardly from his grip. Blood soaked her tights. She cringed as she was set down on a cot, her leg jutting out in an odd position. Angel shook out of her grogginess, wheeling herself to Gaige’s side.

“Gaige! What happened?”

“Skag. He wasn’t really happy that we needed some stuff he was trying to eat. Sal pissed him off. I got caught in the middle. And got bit.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Angel’s gaze was focused on the gory mass that had been Gaige’s calf. There was a shard of bone sticking out of the ragged tissue.

Maya gently wheeled Angel around a corner so that she could still be close to Gaige. The older siren knelt down and started cleaning the wound, extracting a few skag teeth in the process. Gaige soldiered on, grimacing all the while. Angel held her hand, the worry never leaving her face. 

When the wound healed and nights were calm, Angel’s hands would seek out the patch of scar tissue adorning her girlfriend’s leg. She’d let her fingers follow the ridges and valleys made by teeth. She was thankful that it was only a scar. 

**25\. Nightmares**  
Angel sat up at the first sound of screams. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to find the source of the noise that startled her. The screaming came from direction of Gaige’s cot. Angel swung her legs out of bed, clumsily staggering to her feet. Finding her way to Gaige in the dark was a challenge; she tripped over Salvador’s shoes and Axton’s footlocker. At long last she managed to make it to Gaige’s side.

The mecrhomancer tossed and turned, little muffled cries escaping her. Angel reached out a hand before withdrawing it. She thought about backing away, but then she remembered all the times Gaige had run to her side to comfort her. She very gently shook her girlfriend’s shoulder. Nothing. She shook harder, pausing to catch her breath. Gaige’s eyes flickered open. She groaned loudly.

“Hey, you were having a really bad dream.”

“Can’t be all that bad. You’re here.” That was what Gaige thought she said. Instead it came out more as 'can be bad. You here’. 

Angel smiled at her, reaching over to brush a stray bang from Gaige’s face.

“Go back to sleep, Gaige. It’s over now.”

Gaige didn’t have to be told twice. Though there was one little problem. She drug Angel down onto the cot with her. When Angel tried to leave, she found a warm arm wrapped around her. She didn’t bother to fight. If it stopped the nightmares, it was worth the teasing from the other vault hunters. 

**29\. Roadtrip**  
Gaige revved up the engine on the technical as Angel sunk back into her seat, desperately clutching at the nearest handhold. Instead of blasting off at break neck speed, the technical lurched into motion. The tires slid on ice a few times, but Gaige managed to correct before they slid off of the road and into a bullymong nest. 

“And we couldn’t fast travel to the Dust why?”

“It’s called a roadtrip, Ange.”

“Then can I drive?”

“You really want to drive this thing?”

“Can’t be too hard.”

Gaige pulled over to a Catch a Ride station, easing the massive rig to a stop. She jumped out, nearly slipping on a patch of ice. She barely managed to catch herself in time. A few shaky breaths later she drew her gun, keeping an eye out for any skags or other beasties that might ambush them. 

Angel slid out of her seat, taking care to place her feet carefully so she didn’t fall. She got in behind the wheel, watching the look of horror on Gaige’s face as she started up the technical. Gaige crossed in front of the vehicle, hopped into her seat and shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable thump.

After five minutes that felt like eternity, Gaige opened her eyes. Angel had eased them back onto the main stretch of road, pointing the technical toward the Dahl Third Brigaide Memorial Dam. Gaige stared open mouthed at her.

“How?”

“Echosims.”

“Bullshit.”

Angel grinned at her, her eyes never leaving the road. 

“Okay, fine, but if someone starts shooting at us, you take the gunner seat.”

She watched as Angel’s nose scrunched. But the siren didn’t argue. At least it wasn’t like Salvador asking to switch seats every five minutes.

**35\. Your tears turn to silver in the moonlight**  
As much as Gaige hated seeing Angel cry, she couldn’t help but stare when she caught Angel crying late one night. Perhaps it had to do with the way the light from Elpis played on her pale skin. The glow from the moon rendered her tears a perfect mercurial silver. It took Gaige’s breath away. Angel looked so alone, so tiny and frail on that balcony. So beautiful and unapproachable. 

Gaige forced herself to breathe and nearly stumbled over one of the chairs surrounding the holotable. Angel didn’t hear her as she approached. Gaige swallowed nervously as she reached out her hand to touch the siren’s shoulder. Angel turned to face her, cheeks suddenly burning red. Without a word the mechromancer pressed her close. 

“It’s okay, Ange. I won’t let anything bad happen to you again. I promise.”

**56\. Hogwarts**  
“A midget with an umbrella.” Angel spoke calmly. The door swung open, the eagle head knocker looking pleased with her answer.

Gaige followed closely on her heels, trying to scramble into the common room before the door shut on her cloak. Again. 

“How the hell did you figure that out?”

“It wasn’t that hard. Uh, are you sure you’re a Ravenclaw?”

“Yeah.” Gaige’s cheeks flushed bright red. She shuffled her shoes on the carpet, looking miserable.

“Well, it’s alright. I can help you get in. If you can help me with my Transfiguration homework.”

“Oh hell yeah! I’d love to help.”

Angel lifted an eyebrow, but there was a grin creeping across her face.

“So how did you get good at riddles?”

“My, uh, dad. He wanted me to know pretty much everything ever.”

“Apparently that didn’t go well.”

“No sh– shoot.”

“Oh my god, you censor yourself. This is gonna be good.”

“Gaige!” Angel repeated the name she had heard the professors yell at the redhead on numerous occasions. 

“Ohhhh, I like the way you say my name.” Gaige grinned lecherously. 

“UGH!” Angel tossed up her hands, trying to head to the dormitories for peace and quiet only to remember that Gaige was also a girl. It was going to be a long night. 

**91\. What piece of their partner’s clothing* is your character’s favorite (and vice versa)? Do they like it in that they enjoy stealing it and wearing it, or do they like the way that their partner looks in it? Or the way they take it off?**

Of all the clothing Gaige owned, Angel liked her jacket the most. She loved stealing it. The feel of the well-worn denim and leather patches. The scent of motor oil that was somehow infused with the fabric. She could barely pick up the smell of Gaige’s soap, but it was there. 

Most of all Angel loved bundling herself up in the jacket, smiling to herself whenever she thought of her girlfriend. Even if it meant occasionally dealing with some light teasing now and then. Half of the time Gaige would let her keep the jacket, blushing furiously as she took in the view. 

**106\. Character A has no money but wants to give character B a gift. How do they acquire this gift and what is it?**  
It was terribly hard to find a gift for someone who had saved your life. How do you say thank you to someone who you literally owe everything to? Angel sank down into a booth at Moxxi’s groaning softly. She wanted to do something for Gaige, something to show how much she appreciated her second chance.

How much she loved her freedom and her ability to walk again. But she had no money. Groaning softly, she thumped her head against the table a few times. Jack had never taught her about kindness or generosity. 

Moxxi sauntered up to her, lips primed to make an innuendo when she caught the look on the girl’s face. 

“Something wrong, sugar?”

“I want to do something nice for Gaige to say thank you… But I have no idea what to do and no money.”

Moxxi’s brow rose, her ruby tinted lips curled into a smile. She settled herself in the booth next to Angel, wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulders. 

“Well, honey, you’re in luck, I think I know just the thing.”

Angel bit her lower lip as the bartender leaned in. Oh god, she had a bad feeling about Moxxi’s advice. 

And yet, there she was taking it. It certainly beat what she thought Moxxi would tell her to do. That and she was pretty sure she would never get enough privacy in the Raiders headquarters for a Moxxi special. She fumbled with the box, waiting for Gaige to come home from her latest mission. She held the little box tightly, half expecting herself to drop it when she heard the inevitable bang of the metal door downstairs. She heard Tannis’s scream of shock and annoyance followed by the stomp of Gaige’s tennis shoes on the concrete stairs. 

Her heart hammered in her chest. She could feel the sweat beading on her palms as Gaige stepped into the warroom.

“Hey, you said you wanted to talk?”

“I, uh, actually, I have this for you.” She shoved the box toward Gaige, her cheeks burning.

Gaige lifted her eyebrow, a small smile quirking her lips. “But it’s not my birthday.”

“I wanted to do something nice for you, since you gave me a second chance.”

Gaige took the gift, gently squeezing Angel’s hand with her nonmetal hand. She eased the ribbon off of the box before pulling off the lid.

“Is that an Echo upgrade?”

“Moxxi helped me reconfigure it. It’ll add to your storage capacity and allow you to take photos.”

Gaige looked down at the upgrade and then over at Angel. She set the box on the holo table, swallowing nervously. Angel’s eyes widened, worry starting to flood her. At least until Gaige pulled her in close and kissed her. 

“How about we take a pic together? So I have one wherever I go.”

Angel couldn’t speak, only grin. Gaige chalked it up as the best gift ever. 

**1\. Notice me, Senpai**  
They had been going to school together since they were little– not that Gaige seemed to notice. Angel could only stare longingly at the girl she had always admired. Gaige sat two rows ahead of her and usually spent class dozing or doodling along the margins of her notebook. Her grades never seemed to suffer from her errant slacking. Angel wished she could be so cavalier. Her perfect grades were from hours and hours of studying under her father’s watchful eye.

Angel sighed wistfully as she waited for the bell to ring. Gaige’s stomach grumbled. Angel heard her groan. Angel tried her best not to nudge the bento she had packed for herself nor the extra she had brought. Gaige usually forgot her lunch. Maybe today would be the day that she would take the food Angel had to offer. At long last the bell rang. 

Their teacher snapped her book shut with a smirk.

“Alright, kids, we’ll catch back up after lunch.”

Instructor Lilith was a weird one, but so far no one complained about her. Probably because they were too afraid. The classroom soon emptied until there were only three students left. Tina was sound asleep, snoring softly. Gaige groaned as she searched her pockets for lunch money.

“Shit.”

“I, uh, I have some food you can have.”

Gaige looked at her like she was an alien. Her green eyes were wide, her mouth a nearly perfect o. Apparently she thought Angel was mute. 

“Really? Uh… Did your dad make it, 'cause he’s kinda… Y'know. No offense.”

“Don’t worry about it. I made it.” 

Gaige grabbed a chair and plopped down into it, sitting right across the desk from Angel. Angel felt her face starting to flush. Maybe it was a good day after all. 

**2\. Private means private**  
There were so few private places to hide in the Crimson Raiders headquarters. Gaige had taken the smallest spot she could find that she could set up as a workstation. Of course, there were times where her work area wasn’t exactly used for work, but who the hell would bug her in a tiny little corner of the old arsenal room. Hell, if Lilith wanted privacy, she just locked herself in the safe. Granted there had been times where things went pretty badly, but at least she never touched their stuff. (Though she put an end to it after being locked in for the third time in a row, this time with Maya.) 

It was so peacefully quiet in her little area. None of Tannis’s chatter ever reached that little area. No one ever bothered to go looking for her. And if she was too worried, she could always send out Deathtrap. Sure, it was cramped, but she was fine with making do. 

No one was supposed to be in the Headquarters that day. Lilith had business out in the Frostburn Canyon. And by business, she meant Maya. Salvador and Axton were out at Digistruct Peak doing whatever it is that they did. Krieg was apparently at Tiny Tina’s while Zer0 was off trying to hunt down Voracidious. Mordecai was on a bender at Moxxi’s while Brick was off with his Slabs. In other words, perfectly quiet. Tannis was usually too wrapped up in her experiments to notice anyone else. And Angel, well, she was toying around with the Echonet, pulling data for Lilith. 

Gaige wedged herself into her usual spot. She was thankful for the cover of the old ammo crates and even more so for the padding she assembled from scrapped clothing. She tossed aside her fireproof floor covering in favor of nestling in with the softer materials she had stashed. She gave one last look over the ammo crate nearest to her before she switched on her Echodevice. The familiar tune started up and she started humming along. No one was going to catch her reading Echofics. No one. 

“Gaige? Gaige, I know you’re back here.”

“Shit!” Gaige hit her head on a crate as she attempted to stand up in a rush. 

She tossed aside her Echo, hoping to god she didn’t break it. Angel stared at her, half expecting to see Gaige’s tights around her knees. 

“I uh, I thought you’d like to take a lunch break.”

“How did you find my spot? This is private.” Gaige tried to stomp her foot to emphasize a point. The only sound was of a squeaker from a doll Tiny Tina had made. 

“Uh, Echonet. I found your Echodevice’s ip adress and followed it.”

Gaige’s cheeks nearly matched her hair. 

“I won’t tell anyone what you were reading. I’m surprised you weren’t, you know…” She trailed off, eyes not meeting Gaige’s. 

“How do you even– Never mind. Echonet. Just… Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t. But you need a better private spot. Or maybe we need one.”

Gaige’s chest burned hotter than ever. She didn’t think Angel could think that way. 

**3\. You still have that?**  
Angel’s fingers brushed over the cold steel and worn leather of her old siren collar. Her finger followed the tiny grooves that would light up when in contact with her flesh, that would activate when she was under its hold. 

Gaige had been sorting through the belongings she had stashed in a footlocker and at some point the collar had surfaced. It was more scratched and scuffed up than when she had worn it, but she could easily identify the hated item. Cold fear had run through her veins at the first sight of the device. She was terrified that someone would try to use it on her. And then Gaige told her to touch it. The lights refused to turn on. 

“Why did you keep it?”

“I don’t really know. I tried to throw it away a few times, but I just couldn’t do it. If you… Y'know…” Gaige trailed off, her green eyes clouding for just a moment.

“You were afraid that if you couldn’t save me that you’d forget me?”

“Yeah. It felt like it’d give me more of a reason to hate Jack and want him dead.”

Angel delicately lifted the collar, inspecting every inch of the old tech before placing it in Gaige’s hands.

“One day you’ll help me destroy it, right?”

“Yeah. We’ll smash it together. Just… not yet.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Gaige.”

Gaige’s gaze fell to Angel’s wheelchair. She tightened her grip on the collar for a moment. Once Angel was able to walk, she’d help her crush the hated piece of tech.

**4\. You come here often?**  
Gaige leaned heavily on the booth’s table, grinning at Angel. The siren pretended not to notice the other girl. Lilith had told her not to encourage Gaige, after all. Not when the last time ended with them making out in public. It was incredibly hard not to notice the hyperactive redhead leaning against the table. Particularly when she had such a beguiling grin. 

“So, you come here often?”

Peals of laughter wracked Angel’s chest. She almost drowned out the music in their end of the bar. A few patrons peered over their booths to find the source of the noise.

“That was bad.”

“I know.”

“You need new material.”

“You laughed, so, win.”

“For now. Until Lil lectures you for stirring up anarchy in Moxxi’s. Again.”

Gaige just flashed her a devil may care grin as a response. 

**5\. Classroom doodles**  
Professor Mordecai had a habit of droning on. And on. When he wasn’t half asleep from a bender the night before. Today was one of his droning days. Gaige leaned over her notebook, merrily doodling anything that came to mind. Today her focus was on the cute girl a few seats down. She wasn’t quite adept enough at art to really capture the girl’s undercut and sad looking eyes, but she damn well tried. Drawing her was much, much easier than talking to her. Even if the next picture she drew was of them kissing. 

Groaning with frustration, Gaige leaned back in her seat. Professor Mordecai continued on. At some point, she must have dozed off. Someone shook her shoulder gently. She nearly leapt out of her seat, swinging wildly. She missed her target by a long shot and only managed to knock over her empty energy drink can and her notebook. Not to mention rapping her knuckles on a solid metal seat post. The girl who woke her stumbled back a step or two, blinking in surprise.

“Oh shit. Sorry.”

“I, uh, fell asleep, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, you didn’t miss much. He went on another tangent about how Miss Moxxi dumped him.”

“Oh.” Gaige started gathering her things, pausing to look up at the other girl.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she discovered it was the cute undercut girl.

Said cute undercut girl was handing her her notebook. With the pictures she had drawn facing up. Gaige felt her face heat up when she caught the girl studying her face.

“Your nose is a little off in the doodle, but you did pretty well. But, uh, maybe you should ask me my name before you draw us kissing.”

“Uh… I’m Gaige, and you are…?”

“Angel.” Gaige lifted an eyebrow as though to say 'no shit’. “No, really, my name is Angel.”

“Nice to meet you. And uh, thanks for waking me up.”

Angel laughed, her blue eyes practically shone with mirth. Gaige’s heart couldn’t take it.

“No problem. If you really want to act out that picture, you could always take me out for coffee.”

“Uh.” The world stopped. 

Gaige was sure some part of her brain broke when Angel spoke. She found herself blurting out that she would love to buy them both coffee. And then they set a date. And she had Angel’s number. It all seemed like a blur. She stood in the empty lecture hall until the next class shuffled in. Then she burst out into the sunlight screaming 'hell yes’.


	5. Talk Dirty to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or alternately, why Gaige sucks at sexting.   
> Requested by flumyeahzoeyproasheck on Tumblr.

Angel lazily opened an eye when her Echo buzzed. She had been really enjoying her nap in the surprisingly quiet Raiders HQ. It took her a few tries to fish it out from under her cot. She nearly dropped it when she saw the message. 

**You got some alone time?**

She blinked a few times, glancing around the room. A monitor beeped. Other than that there was no sound. She did another scan, her eyebrow lifting as she tried to figure out what Gaige was talking about.

_Uh, yeah?_

Barely a minute passed before Gaige replied.

**Good, ‘cause I have a list of things I wanna do to you. Wanna hear them?**

Angel felt her face start to heat up. 

_Don’t you have vault hunting stuff to do?_

Once again, Gaige responded quickly. Angel had a feeling she was sitting in Pierce Station grinning. Well, two could play at that game.

**Nah, I just finished up. Want me to come back so we can work on that list?**

_Depends on what’s on that list._

Gaige didn’t respond for a good while. When she did, it was a series of expletives and garbled text. Angel couldn’t help but grin. 

_You’re really bad at this._

**I wasn’t expecting you to play along!**

_Wanna try again?_

**FFFF!**

_So, uh, that’s a no?_

**I can’t. I’m freaking blushing, Ange.**

_You tried, at least. Maybe you should go to Moxxi for lessons._

There came another stream of garbled text and expletives. Angel decided that she would not let Gaige live it down for at least a week. Gaige wouldn’t even look at her when she entered the HQ. Angel was in complete hysterics from laughing within five minutes of her girlfriend’s return. Maya found Gaige face first on her cot, pouting, while Angel was desperately trying to catch her breath from her laughing fit.


	6. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from flumyeahzoeyproasheck on Tumblr.

Gaige could hear Angel thrashing in her cot clear across the room. The siren murmured in her sleep, her tattoos burned with a dull white glow.

Gaige blinked in the sudden light. Her eyes were blurry, her legs like lead, yet she managed to stumble out of her cot toward her girlfriend. She groped at the bed blindly until at last she found Angel’s shoulder. The whimper that escaped the siren broke her heart. She shook the other girl gently.

“It’s okay, Ange, it’s just a dream.”

Angel jerked awake, nearly falling out of her cot. Gaige held onto her, pulling her close. Teary blue eyes met hers.

“I got you, Ange. I promise.”

Angel buried her face in Gaige’ s shoulder, soft sobs wracking her thin frame. Gaige ran her flesh and blood hand up and down Angel’s back, humming a tune her father used to sing her as a child. She felt the tension ease out of Angel’s back and shoulders.

“You’ll be okay, Ange.”

“You’ll stay with me, right?” Angel pulled away just enough to see Gaige’ s face, but not far from her grip.

“Yeah, I will.”

Fitting two people on a cot was a challenge, but they managed, barely. Angel buried her face in Gaige’ s collarbone, snuggling in under the remnant of Gaige’s left arm. It wasn’t much of a grip, but she felt safe with the mechromancer at her side.

“Nightmares suck.”

“They do, but hey, you made it through. The worst of it is over.”

“Do you get nightmares?”

“A few. I had one with your dad in it and I couldn’t sleep for a freakin’ week.”

Angel snorted, trying to stifle her giggles.

“Aw, c'mon that’s not funny.”

The siren continued giggling. Gaige gave up.

“Okay, okay, maybe it is funny. But only a little.”

It took Angel a few minutes to reel herself in.

“Sorry, but I feel a lot better now.”

“Good, now sleep.”

“H–hey! Aw, Gaige!”

Gaige was only pretending to sleep, or at least that was the plan. Angel was sound asleep not long after.


	7. A Ghost of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flumyeahzoeyproasheck strikes again. 
> 
> This is a dumb one.

Gaige had grudgingly accepted the fact that Angel was gone. She had done everything humanly possible to save the other girl, but it was to no avail. Those first few weeks were painful. But then she started picking up weird fuzzy images on her Echo. Static that somehow sounded like a voice. She thought about sending it to Moxxi for a hard wipe, but something told her to make some adjustments. 

She tinkered through the night until at last the static cleared.

“Did you miss me?” An image slowly started forming on her Echo’s visor. Pale blue eyes and a doleful smile greeted her.

Gaige’s mouth hung open. She reached to touch the image, despite knowing she would feel nothing. 

“You…”

“As far as I can tell, my personality or whatever was left of me got scattered on the Echonet after I died. While I think I’m more of an AI now, you probably have another word for it.”

“Gho.. Ghost.”

“Pretty much.”

“And you decided to haunt my Echo?”

“Why not? It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

Gaige rubbed her chin, a slow grin creeping across her face.

“No, we are not reenacting that scene from the Echoflick with the ghost guy and the potter.” 

“Aw.”

“Okay, maybe, but you better have a better robot for me to use than Death Trap.”

“What’s wrong with DT?”

“Do you want me to slice you in half?”

Gaige’s brows met, her mouth starting to drop open. “Ohhhh. Good point. Do you know how to make pots?”

“Uh, no, do you?”

“Wanna build a robot instead?”

The image of Angel face-palmed. Weirdest haunting ever, but Gaige was willing to live with it if it meant seeing her again.


	8. Bad Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flumyeahzoeyproasheck request.
> 
> Featuring the ever popular moonlesbians.

“We’re going to do what?” Athena lifted her eyebrow, blinking a few times as she tried to wrap her head around the idea. Gaige had to be kidding. 

Janey rubbed her head, her lips pursed. “It’d take an awful lot of blastomite to do something that big.”

“I have a supplier.”

“Gaige, you didn’t drag Tina into this, did you?” Angel was tempted to bury her face in her hands; she thought it was bad when they blew up the Control Core.

“So, let me get this straight: We’re hiring a thirteen year old to assemble a metric ton of blastomite and then we’re going to blow up the remains of Opportunity?”

“Why not, bandits are already moving in and the last thing we need is them getting their hands on Hyperion tech.”

“Gaige, I could just disable it remotely.”

Gaige flapped her hand, looking eagerly up at the former bounty hunter and her fiance. 

“What do you say?”

Athena folded her arms over her chest, mulling it over. She was offered whatever loot they could carry out of the city prior to setting off the explosions and weddings were ridiculously expensive. Janey wasn’t particularly thrilled with the thought, but in a way, it kept Athena out of danger. 

“I’m in.”

“If ‘Thena’s in, then I’m in.”

Gaige pumped her fist, grinning manically. Angel groaned into her hands.

“This idea is so dumb.”

“Are you in, Ange?”

The siren exhaled loudly as she leaned back in her chair. After a few minutes of silence, she gave up. There was no point in trying to resist. 

“Fine, but it’s still the worst idea I’ve ever heard.”

“But it’ll be fun.”

“You say a lot of things will be fun and then we get into trouble.”

Athena snorted. Janey’s scarred eyebrow rose before she gave Gaige a gentle good-on-ya tap on the arm. Gaige pretended that her face didn’t nearly match the red of her hair as she continued relaying the plan. Angel was convinced that even Brick was a better strategist. It was going to be a long mission. A painfully long mission.


	9. A Playful Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TrashCandy. I couldn't resist the challenge. And yes, the title is an Adam Ant reference. Using the song title would be far too obvious.

Angel was well and truly wishing she had listened to Moxxi's advice, or at the very least that she could remember the bartender's advice. Her hands trembled as she undid the snap on her borrowed coveralls. Only the slightest amount of pale flesh was visible through the tiny gap made by opening the snap. Gaige's eyes were focused solely on her. Angel drew in a shaky breath, releasing it. She had studied Echoes, asked Moxxi for advice. She could do this. One more deep breath and she felt a wave of confident calm wash over her. What was so hard about getting undressed?

She ran her hands down her chest, letting her palms linger just below her breasts. Her fingers trailed over the rich red fabric of Moxxi's hand-me-down coveralls, stopping just below her waist. Very slowly, she traced her hands back up the path, taking the zipper in between her thumb and forefinger. Inch by painful inch, she unzipped her cover up. Gaige's chair creaked as the mechromancer leaned forward, trying to reach out to touch Angel. Angel took a half step back, grinning a grin she didn't know she was capable of. 

Gaige literally groaned when Angel slowly shimmied out of the heavy cotton cover up. The tiny grey crop top and Hyperion (™) yellow panties didn't help one bit. Red cotton pooled at her feet. She took a slow step forward, still staying just out of Gaige's eager reach. Long, graceful fingers trailed over her tattoos, drawing Gaige's eyes not to her chest, but to her few coverings. The mechromancer started fidgeting in her chair. Angel touched her croptop, watching the need in Gaige's eyes grow. Her girlfriend's knuckles were going white from the death grip she had on her chair. 

The crop top was much thinner than the coveralls. The air in the Raider's HQ was considerably colder without her coverings. Ignoring the chill, Angel traced the little bit of her chest piece that was visible before letting her fingers trail lower. She tucked two fingers under each breast, curling them under her crop top, lowering her eyelids just slightly. If she was slow to remove her coveralls, she was painfully slow when it came to peeling off her top. Gaige chewed on her bottom lip, trying to quash down small moans of need. She squirmed uncomfortably especially after she caught sight of Angel's lacy bra. Same dandelion yellow as her panties. It left very little to the imagination. 

"Fuck." Gaige hissed. 

Angel felt herself grin. She took another half-step forward, before turning her back to Gaige. Milky white skin, paler tattoos and one of the greatest asses Gaige had ever seen met the mechromancer's gaze. It just wasn't fair. Angel's fingers crept up her back, slowly undoing the clasps on her bra. The garment still stayed in place, though. Her hands crept down lower, slowly tracing her curves until Angel cupped her ass. Gaige tried to force herself to breath. Her heart hammered in her chest, drowning out all sounds. She tried to save the image in her mind. Her beautiful, amazing girlfriend down in her panties and bra giving her a show. 

Gaige hardly noticed when Angel stood before her completely unclad. Angel touched her cheek, gently tilting her chin up. A warm flesh hand traveled down her back, cupping her ass. A cold steel hand brushed the back of her neck. 

"Ange, you're beautiful."

Angel silenced her with another kiss. 

"Save your breath, Gaige."


	10. Cops and Robbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween drabble request from a friend.

“You’ve violated the space morality code. I’m gonna have to arrest you.”

“Wait, what?”

Gaige was about to turn around when she felt the click of steel handcuffs over her flesh and blood wrist.

“Ah, Angel! It’s just a costume! Ange! N— gaahhhh!!!”

At the very least, Angel had the decency to handcuff Gaige’s hands in front of her body. Though she did close the cuffs a little snuggly around Gaige’s narrow wrists. Gaige pursed her lips, pouting as she looked down at her steel bindings. 

“Couldn’t you have borrowed the fuzzy ones from Moxxi?”

“Fuzzy, what?” Angel’s eyes grew a tad wider, her eyebrows rising as she tried to figure out what fuzziness had to do with handcuffs. Her confusion was rather quickly wiped away when she caught Gaige grinning lecherously at her. 

“No, no fuzzy handcuffs for you.”

“So, uh, what’s my crime? You can’t just go and handcuff people. I mean, you can, but, I’m pretty sure that’s Moxxi’s thing.”

“You did violate the space morality code.”

“How?”

“You stole my heart. That’s a federal offense.”

Gaige grinned as she leaned forward, ignoring the way the cuffs dug into her wrist. 

“Oh really?”

“Mhm.”

“What’s my punishment?”

Angel felt her face grow hot, her cheeks tinting a soft pink.

“I, um, I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“I think I’ve got one in mind.”

“You’re a robber, you don’t get to choose. This isn’t Lynchwood.”

The mechromancer lifted her shoulder, with a smirk. 

“You are so lucky we are both girls, ‘cause I have quite a few jokes to go with that one.”

“Oh my god, Gaige.”

“Save that for later, Ange.”

Angel threw up her hands in exasperation. She really wished she hadn’t agreed to go along with Gaige’s costume idea. If largely due to the shit eating grin her girlfriend was wearing. The siren sucked in a breath and released it in a loud sigh.

“Okay, fine, what did you have in mind?”

“Oh come on, you know.”

The color was back in Angel’s cheeks. She squirmed uncomfortable, tugging at the collar of her “space police” uniform. 

“I, uh, wow.”

Gaige swung her manacled hands over Angel’s head, pulling her arms as far down as the cuffs would allow her. All she could manage was to wrap her hands around the back of Angel’s neck. The mechromancer rose on the tips of her toes, her lips seeking Angel’s. When she pulled away, it was time for Angel to smirk.

“Is now a good time to tell you that I forgot where the keys to the handcuffs went?”

Gaige groaned in frustration, falling back on the nearest hard surface so that she had to drag Angel with her. 

“Find me a file. I’ll fix this. Hell, find me a torch.”

As much as she fought it, Angel burst into hysterics, giggling until her sides ached. There was nothing funnier than watching Gaige struggle to free herself from a pair of handcuffs. Except perhaps when she had to ask Zer0 to cut the chain for her. Now that was priceless.


	11. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found inspiration through a random post from a friend on Tumblr. Unfortunately it's not a happy one.

“Dad, you’re an asshole.” Her voice was losing its strength, the syllables softening as breath fled her. 

Gaige bit her bottom lip, her eyes burning. No, no, no, no, no. That was wrong. It… It shouldn’t have come to that. She curled her metal fist, lunging for Jack, only to feel strong hands around her arms. She heard the gunshot that killed Roland, but it didn’t register. It couldn’t register in her mind. A howl of anguish ripped from her throat, it burned and stung. When she got her voice back, it was raspy and harsh. 

The last thing she saw before they were teleported out of the Control Core was Angel’s fragile body slumped over the glass steps leading from her throne. She was real. So real, yet so ephemeral. And yet… She was gone. Bitter tears flowed as she pounded on the back wall of Marcus’s shop. There had to be a way back. There had to be a way to save her. 

Maya had to pull her away from the wall. The siren’s biceps strained as she tugged Gaige along. Gaige wanted to scream that it wasn’t fair. That it hurt her more than anyone else. That they didn’t care. It didn’t matter who she hurt. It didn’t matter if it left her friends hating her. They should have saved her. 

Part of Gaige wished Angel had been just a construct. An AI, no more, no less. Deleting code would have hurt, true, but… Knowing she was real, that she was tangible made it worse. Angel was a person she could have hugged. Could have held. Could have kissed and promised a better future to. Every tiny little thing reminded her of Angel. The sun, the sky, the holomonitors in the war room. 

Her Echo was dead silent. That was what broke her spirit the most.


	12. Meeting Her Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon request from Tumblr as part of my Femslash February prompt challenge.

Angel’s legs jolted with nerves as their shuttle touched down. She felt nervous tingles rushing over her body. Her first time off world… Her first time meeting Gaige’s parents.   
Gaige watched her girlfriend twitch and fidget in her seat. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“Nervous.”

“Don’t worry, Ange, my parents will love you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Gaige squeezed Angel’s hand with a small smile touching her lips. Angel hesitated before returning the smile. The shuttle taxied into its hub. Angel looked out of her viewport, her fear momentarily forgotten. Eden-5 was so much prettier than Pandora even from the tiny view offered to her from the window. There were so many more people, so many more shiny, well-kept buildings.

“Wow.”

“Wait ‘til you see my place, babe.”

Angel snorted. She wasn’t fully relaxed just yet, but a little of the tension eased off.

They were herded off of the shuttle, the crowd of tourists pushing them along toward the baggage claim. A comfortable-looking middle aged man held up a sign amidst the crowd of sign holders. He had bright red hair flecked with silver and brilliant green eyes. Angel didn’t need to see his sign to know it read “Gaige + Angel”. Gaige ran up to him, jumping into his arms with a squeal.

“Hey there, kiddo.”

“So, how’d you manage to get me cleared to come back without being arrested?”

“Your old man is clever and has his ways. Well, that and most of the Holloways are dead.”

Gaige’s eyes grew wide as saucers, her grip on her father breaking.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. It wasn’t my doing.” He paused, looking over to where Angel was standing watching them interact. She had a look like a deer in the headlights.

“Oh, you must be the infamous Angel. What a pleasure to finally meet you. Gaige has told me all about you.”

Gaige’s father positively beamed at her. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he grinned. In Angel’s mind he was exactly what a father should look like.

“Uh, hi.”

He took her hand in his, kissing it as though he was meeting royalty. Angel’s face grew incredibly warm. Her girlfriend certainly didn’t help when she burst into giggles.

“Daaaaddd.”

He grinned at the girls, beckoning them to the luggage carriage.

“Come on, let’s get you both home. You’ve had a long trip.”

–  
Gaige’s room was exactly as messy as Angel thought it would be. But much more purple. Despite how messy it was, it felt like home. While Gaige’s mother wasn’t home, her father went out of his way to make Angel comfortable. He was so overwhelmingly kind to her. It was all too much for her to take in. Once Gaige had turned in, Angel snuck out onto the front porch.

A house. A actual house with a porch, a quiet neighborhood, and a little fence. It was all so surreal. Angel hugged her knees as she sat on the porch swing. She drunk in the cool, quiet air and the scent of mowed grass. Part of her ached for the noise of Sanctuary. Part of her never wanted to leave. 

The swing rocked back a little as someone took a seat next to her.

“Heard you leave. You sure you’re okay, Ange?”

Warm tears started flowing down Angel’s cheeks. She wasn’t sure how long she had been holding it in. Probably since the point where Gaige’s father told her she was part of the family and that he would do anything to make sure she was cared for.

“Your dad is so nice. Your home… Why’d you give this all up?”

“DT killed a bitch. Her family, like, owns half the freakin’ planet. I wouldn’t have left if DT didn’t go on the fritz. Well, maybe I would have.”

Angel hugged her knees a little tighter, shivering. 

Gaige pulled off her hoodie, tucking it around her girlfriend. 

“Do you ever regret leaving?”

“Sometimes. But I would have left one day anyway. I woulda gone to college, maybe married some dude I met there. Started a family here or some crap like that. I kinda like the whole living dangerously thing.”

“You do?”

“Hey, I met you doing crazy crap. I figure it can’t be all bad. Now let’s go get you warmed up.”

Angel felt warmth in her cheeks again.

“Are you sure you want to… y’know, in your parents’ house?”

“Ange, I was talking cocoa. Not… Unless you wanna…”

“Cocoa is fine.”

Gaige led her inside with a shrug. She did manage to steal a kiss while making the cocoa. Unfortunately that was the moment that Gaige’s mother decided to make an appearance. She fainted at the sight of her wayward daughter kissing a tattooed girl in the kitchen. Angel gave her a quick once over, realizing that Gaige got her height and face from her mother.

“You, uh, you never told your mom you like girls, did you?”

“I coulda sworn dad told her.”

“Or is it the whole siren thing?”

“Ohhh, yeah, I kinda, well, I told them you were an AI and maybe forgot to tell them the rest of the story.”

“You’re explaining this, not me.”

“Got it.”


	13. A decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by flumyeahzoeyproasheck on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was: Angel survived Control Core but she lost her ability to walk.

“Hey, she’s still breathing!”

“Grab her and let’s go, Maya, shit's about to go–”

The gunshot caught them off guard. Maya hefted Angel’s limp body even as she felt the pull of Lilith’s teleportation. Gaige frantically hovered at her side when they arrived in Sanctuary. Maya rushed them to Zed’s clinic, gently draping the girl over a cot. 

“I hate to say it, but she’s in your hands now, kid.”

Gaige could only stare down at the frail body before her. She stared at the deep purple tinted veins in nearly translucent skin. This was going to take a miracle.

“Fuck.”

Zed’s clinic fell silent. Gaige had to force herself to take a few deep breaths before she could let her gaze fall down to the hopelessly mangled implant in Angel’s spine. A bullet had pinged off a shield and lodged itself in the delicate mechanism augmented into her spinal column. Gaige’s heart sank. She locked her jaw, forcing herself to breathe again. There was a choice to make and she wasn’t entirely sure it was hers to make. 

A warm hand settled on her shoulder.

“She won’t hate you if you have to make this choice.”

“But she won’t…”

“I know, but it’s better than the life she had.”

Gaige let out a slow breath. She took one last look at the implant before she picked up her tools again. She leaned close to Angel, whispering “I’m sorry”.  
–  
Two months later they sat close to the edge of Sanctuary, watching Pandora drift by slowly beneath them. Angel’s hands sat in her lap, her face still and peaceful. The light of the sun glinted on the shiny frame of her wheelchair. 

“Hey, Ange.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?”

“You can’t walk because of me. It’s all my fault.”

Angel turned in her chair, eyes brimming with concern when Gaige’s voice broke. That wasn’t like her. She could only see Gaige shielding her face with her metal hand.

“Gaige, it’s not your fault. I’m not upset.”

A small choking sob ripped through Gaige’s chest. She took a few shallow breaths.

“I’m like the best engineering mind on the planet and I couldn’t help you.”

Angel glanced down at her legs and then let her gaze wander to the sky above them and the planet far below. After a moment she looked back at Gaige, voice calm and low.

“Gaige, you gave me my freedom. You saved me from my… From him. I… I didn’t walk much at all ever since he tethered me to that stupid chair. I doubt that I would even be able to walk at all even if you didn’t pull out the implant.”

“But…”

“I’m sure if you have enough time or get the right materials, you can make something even better than this chair. Until then, I’m happy with what I have.”

“It’s just…”

“You didn’t fail, Gaige. I really am happy with what you did for me, believe me. Just, uh, you might have to be be a little gentle when we… you know.”

Gaige backhanded tears from her eyes. Her lip quivered a little when she looked up at Angel.

“I’ll figure it out one day, I promise.”

“I’ll be happy with whatever you come up with. Even if I never walk again. Just… as long as I have you.”

“Shit.” Gaige sniffled, fresh tears trickling down her cheeks.

“You’re such a mess.”

“You made me a mess!”

“Maybe that’s something I can fix.”

Gaige started laughing, which eventually became hiccuping. Angel stretched out her hand, letting her fingers brush Gaige’s cheek. 

“Ange?”

“Yeah, Gaige?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dork.”

“Hey! I was trying to be nice!”

Angel’s laughter made Gaige’s heart ache. She wouldn’t trade that sound for anything in the universe.


	14. I'm Not Wearing That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece I did for the amazing flumyeahzoeyproasheck on Tumblr. Bonus points if you get the 80s pop reference I threw in.

“I am not wearing that.”

Gaige eyed the garment bag’s contents, frowning in utter disgust. She shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. Angel offered her the bag again, a beguiling smile in place.

“C’mon, Gaige. You know everyone is dressing up for Tina’s birthday teaparty.”

“But why do I have to wear that?” Gaige spat the word for emphasis.

Angel spread open the zipper pouch, surveying the soft blue crinoline and satin. She cast her eye over her girlfriend who fidgeted like a kid with too much sugar in her.

“I’unno. Maybe because the birthday girl picked it out?”

“But you know Brick’s just gonna wear his tuxedo shirt, Mordy’s gonna refuse to dress up, and Krieg won’t even know it’s a party.”

Angel lifted an eyebrow. “And that’s why you should wear it. At least try it on.”

Gaige pursed her lips in a childish pout. She directed her attention to the other garment bag draped over the cot beside them.

“Why do you get a suit and I get a dumb dress?”

“According to Tina, Princess Fluffybutt picked out our outfits. And I was happy to oblige. Apparently, suits fit my, uh, badonkadonk.”

Gaige snickered. She uncrossed her arms, letting them dangle at her sides.

“I’d rather be a sexy, punk mechanic.”

“But you’re the sexy, punk mechanic every day. Why not change it up for one party?”

Gaige sighed loudly, folding her arms once more. She shifted on her feet, the back of her skinny calves brushing the metal frame supporting the cot behind her. Her gaze wandered idly over Angel in her slightly too baggy hand-me-downs. She already knew that she was going to wear that stupid dress. But damn, she was going to fight it all the way.

“I can’t believe you agreed to this. You’re too nice, Ange.”

Gaige prodded the frilly dress, her nose scrunching. She chewed her lower lip, pretending to deliberate. She let her shoulders droop for dramatic effect.

“There’s no way outta this, is there?”

“Nope. And she’s practically your best friend.”

“I am not wearing a dress for your birthday.”

Angel busied herself with her own garment bag, carefully pulling out the pieces for her suit.

“I was kinda hoping you’d wear nothing.” She mumbled, cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink.

Gaige’s hands sprung open of their own accord, depositing the dress on the ground with a soft hiss. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the small grin slowly spreading on Angel’s face.

“Wow, uh, I’m just gonna put this on and pretend I didn’t hear that.”

–

Gaige made an attempt to flatten the hem of the dress only to watch it puff back out again. The crinoline was frilly as all get out and a tad itchy. She hitched up part of a mid-length tight, frowning at Tina’s sloppy handiwork. At least Angel’s pale grey suit looked like a suit. Minus the weird yellow and black patches sewn in at random intervals.

They studied each other.

Gaige’s dress had a diagonal hem. On one shoulder, it had a sleeve cap that covered where her prosthetic joined her shoulder. The other side was sleeveless. Angel was reminded of an Echonet video she had seen; some pop-star of centuries past singing about girls wanting to have fun. At the very least, the shade of blue suited Gaige.

Angel kept picking at a loose thread on a patch over her shoulder. In a way the suit resembled her old Hyperion gear. But the yellow was a brighter, more cheerful shade and far more abundant. Angel caught Gaige’s eye. For a moment they were silent as they looked each other over. The silence didn’t last long. Their laughter could be heard on the ground floor of the Raiders HQ.

“I shouldn’t laugh, but holy crap.”

“At least you put it on.”

“You suck for making me do this.”

“I can make up for that.” Angel took a moment to stifle her giggles.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Angel leaned in, capturing Gaige’s lips in a soft kiss. Her fingers tangled into Gaige’s unstyled hair– Tina had insisted on no pigtails. Gaige grinned into their kiss. That made up for the stupid ass dress she had to wear.


	15. For the Greater Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A darker take on the "I'm not wearing that prompt". Sorry for the feels punches, readers.

This was what I originally was going to write for the “I’m not wearing that” prompt if it weren’t for @flumyeahzoeyproasheck‘s guidelines. Apologies for the feels punches.

“You can’t make me wear that. Not again.”

Angel took a step back, her wide, blue eyes scanning her surroundings for an escape route. Her back brushed a steel wall. She could feel static tingling on her skin. Wires hummed through the walls of the Raiders HQ, their power calling to her. Gaige looked at her imploringly. There was hurt in her eyes. Hurt and fear.

Angel’s heart hammered in her chest, her palms grew slick as she scrabbled for purchase on the wall behind her. Maya stepped into view. Normally Maya’s presence would help calm her, but today, her face was a blank mask. She refused to look Angel in the eye.

“Angel, I’m sorry, but you have to do this until we find a way to ground out your powers.”

“Babe, it’s only for a few days, I promise.”

Gaige cringed as a crackle of static ran up her prosthetic arm. The air grew drey and rife with raw energy.

Angel shook her head again. She tucked herself into the corner, huddling to make herself a smaller target. She flinched away from a hand that brushed her cheek.

Her gaze was once more drawn to the small bundle in Gaige’s hand. It looked so innocuous folded like normal clothing. The cybernetic implants had been removed for the most part. No need for intake tubes if she wasn’t being pumped full of Eridium. Angel’s eyes burned. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Her lip had split after she bit down in obstinance.

Tears mingled with blood on her chin, dripping onto the front of her hand-me-down yellow t-shirt. Maya held up a placating palm as she lowered herself to Angel’s level.

“I know you hate this suit. I know you hate him, but we need you to do this. It’s safe for all of us. We’ll help you, I promise. We will never hurt you.”

“Why did you save me if you know you’d have to force a control on me?” Her voice came out as a low croak.

“Ange…”

“You’re going to tell me my powers are too dangerous. That I’m endangering everyone. That I need that control core. That I need to be locked up. How different are you from him?”

They both cringed. Gaige’s eyes were focused on the floor. Maya reached out to Angel. Static arced on her fingers as she brushed her palm against Angel’s cheek.

“We will never treat you like he did. You’re one of us now. But we can’t help you if you won’t help us.”

Angel flinched away, her slim forearms came to rest on top of her head. Her jaw tensed, straining from the pressure.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Angel– please.”

Maya’s skin tingled from the excess energy. Gaige had to bury her metal arm in the folds of Angel’s core suit to ground herself. Gaige gritted her teeth. She inhaled sharply, picturing the blue bolts of electricity coursing through her unprotected skin. Her knees started to give out from pain. Vision blurring, she watched as Maya stood her ground, trying to talk Angel down. It had to be them. Lilith would have been too harsh, too forceful.

Angel stayed huddled in her corner in her tiny bundle. Maya curled her fist, clenching her jaw as if it would help stave off her guilt. She concentrated her energy into her fist, her energy pouring into it and then out into the world. A spinning nebula of energy hovered over her open palm for a second before lifting Angel out of her corner. Angel’s hands hung limply at her side, her bloodied chin brushing her chest. The fight had drained out of her.

“I’m so sorry.”

Maya beckoned to Gaige. The energy in the room had dispersed, being replaced with Maya’s calm presence. Gaige ducked around her, clinging to the suit for dear life. Dressing Angel’s dead weight was an easy task. She had done it numerous times when Angel wasn’t strong enough to support herself to change.

Angel’s eyes had gone listless. All of her fight had drained away the instant phaselock closed in around her. Her breathing was slow. Tears stains lined her cheeks. Blood clotted on her lower lip.

It pained Gaige to force her back into the Hyperion engineered suit. It hurt to see betrayal in those pale blue eyes.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll help you.”

Angel would refuse to trust them for a full month. She hardly spoke to her so-called friends, even after a new grounding garment was created for her. A simple metal band coiled around her wrist was enough to keep her at bay. But even then, she withdrew, secluding herself from the ones that betrayed her. Maybe she was her father’s daughter after all.


	16. A Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from the-pace-of-the-race-of-rats on Tumblr. She wanted a Gaige/Angel fairy tale and I was all too happy to oblige using everyone's favorite would-be children's author as a muse.

Janey leaned back in her desk chair, ignoring the creak of the oft repaired piece of furniture. She chewed on a pen cap, her fingers tap, tap, tapping on her desk. Apparently publishers wanted something less… Pandoran. Less violence, more happy endings. They wanted fairy tales. Janey’s gaze swept over the pile of scrapped stories wadded along her desk and floor. Fairy tales were bloody hard to write.

_What on this taint of a planet is wholesome enough for these— What about that Vaulter and her siren girlfriend? That’s bound to be good enough, right?_  
–  
Long ago in a – No, that wasn’t right. It was a– No. Two wads of paper gone. It finally came to her.  
–  
What had happened was there was a group of brave knights; heroes seeking their fortune. They were brave, they were strong, noble, and mysterious. And then there was Gaige. At home she had always been an outcast on the fringe for her brilliance. She wasn’t good in a fight. She wasn’t the strongest but her magic was unbelievable. 

She had created a wonder, a best friend. But even surrounded by other outcasts, other like-minded folks, she felt all alone. The world was vast and cold, sometimes even scary. 

At least until she met the Guardian Angel. She wasn’t sure if Angel was a person or a machine, or just a figment of her imagination. But Angel made her feel happy. Angel listened to her, laughed with her. They were almost inseparable. Gaige didn’t know that Angel was a girl like her. That Angel was a damsel that needed saving from her own evil dad, the King.

(Janey paused, scratching off the word asshole and replaced it with the word evil instead.)

Angel was held deep in the evil king’s keep. He used her magic to charge a magical key that would unleash evil unto the world. She didn’t tell anyone that she was a person. Nor did she tell them that she was alone too.

Gaige and her brave friends fought on through many great challenges, facing monsters and evil men alike, trying to set things right in the kingdom of Pandora. But sometimes journeys came with hard decisions. 

Sometimes being a hero meant hurting someone you love. 

The King’s keep was high up on a mountain, protected by magical barriers and a guardian fierce. They fought on, risking life and limb, striving for their goal. Clever planning and a little magic got them in, leading them deep into the king’s castle. 

It was a dark place. Cold and sterile. Joy had long since fled the dim corridors. Their only source of light came from a girl. 

Gaige knew this girl was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. That the girl had to be her beloved Angel. But Angel was dying. She had been cursed by her father as he drained her powers for his nefarious plans.

Stopping the king meant taking Angel’s life. A decision was made. Gaige refused to accept the outcome. Even after all hope had been lost, she returned to the keep for her beloved. Her magic, the thing that once ruined her life became the answer she so desperately sought. Maybe if she could save one life with it, it would make up for the one it took.

She slaved away for days, almost forgetting about her quest. Love drove her. And love gave her the one thing she had sought more than anything else– a companion.   
Gaige came home from the Vault a hero. She had slain the monster, stopped the evil king. But it wasn’t the treasure or a job well done that made her the happiest. It was the pale, bright-eyed girl waiting for her at her journey’s end. 

And they lived happily ever after.  
–  
Janey leaned back in her chair, nodding to herself. Yeah, that was bloody good writing, sure to be a hit with the kiddies. She capped her pen, feeling a small smile forming. She knew exactly who would get the first copy.


	17. 21 Grams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon request from Tumblr.   
> The name comes from the MacDougall study on the "weight of a human soul".

The camp was supposed to be clear. They were supposed to have a nice, quiet day out in the sticks, roughing it. Well, roughing it if having a bar nearby was really roughing it. The calm had been broken by a single high-pitched screech. 

Gaige was on her feet the instant she heard the midget psycho’s shrill cry. Where there was one there was usually a bigger psycho. Angel’s heart hammered against her rib cage, her breathing grew shallow. Her nails dug crescents in her palms. Her grip fumbled on the gun that was thrust into her hands.

“Look, I don’t want you to deal with this, but you gotta be safe. Just aim and pull the trigger. I’ll cover.” 

“Gaige! No!”

Gaige had already run off ahead, calling up Deathtrap. It was overkill, but tension was high. 

Angel shakily got to her feet. She staggered for a concrete barrier, trying to take cover. For a moment, she felt stupid for hiding from a threat that barely came up to her knee. 

“STRIP THE FLESH, SALT THE WOUND!”

Angel froze dead in her tracks. Her blood turned to ice in her veins. She swore her heart skipped a beat. Something guided her to duck. A buzzaxe arced over her head, narrowly missing where she had been barely a heartbeat before. Angel stumbled, desperately clutching at the Hyperion SMG. She heard Gaige shout, but her voice sounded so tiny, so distant. All Angel could hear was her panicked breathing and the psycho’s amped up inhalations. 

She watched the brute’s ribs heave, his muscles tense and flex as he lifted his buzzaxe again. Angel shut her eyes, pointing the gun at him. She squeezed the trigger, her jaw locking. She didn’t let go of the trigger until the gun was dry. The gun dropped out of her shaking hands. Tears started running down her face even before she looked at the damage she had done.  
Gaige sprinted over to her.

“Shit, Angel, are you okay?” 

Angel couldn’t answer. She choked back a weak sob. She couldn’t stop her trembling as much as she tried. A warm arm was wrapped around her shoulders. She heard a soft grunt. Fear flooded her once more. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Sharp, shallow breaths wracked her ribs. 

“Ange, Ange, it’s okay. I’m just moving you away from the body.”

Angel had a death grip on the front of Gaige’s hoodie. Her eyes were unfocused. All she could see was the psycho looming over her, his huge buzzaxe in hand. She could hear his screams. Both his screams of challenge and his screams of pain. 

“What did I do?” Her voice was a harsh whisper. 

“You did what anyone would have done, Ange. You can’t reason with them, babe, they’re not people any more.”

“B…But.”

Gaige staggered the last few steps up to an abandoned hut. Overlook was so quiet, so safe. Or at least, it had been. She lowered Angel to the ground, only to find that she couldn’t pry her girlfriend’s hands off of her jacket. She lowered them both to the ground, her head hitting the wall of the hut. 

Angel frowned when she heard the harsh edge to Gaige’s breathing. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Nah, babe. I’m just weak. I’m a nerd, remember?”

There was silence for a long while. Gaige ran her hand through Angel’s hair. She pressed her girlfriend’s head to her shoulder, waiting out the worst of the shaking and the worst of the panic.

“Gaige, how do you deal with it?”

“I try not to think about it. At first it scared the crap outta me. Oh god, I was so scared. If I didn’t kill the bandits, they’d kill me. But shit, it’s so hard at first. You keep thinkin’ maybe we could try talking. Maybe we could do something that would make them friendly.”

Gaige drew in a breath and let it out. 

“It doesn’t get easier. I wish I could say it does, Ange. I sometimes have nightmares… But I do it ‘cause I gotta live. I had to shoot people I didn’t wanna shoot. But, I also had to kill some absolutely awful people. People that lived to hurt others.”

“People like my dad?”

“Yeah. I never just shoot someone for fun. I wait for them to attack me. I try to avoid it when I can…”

Angel shifted and craned her neck until she could see Gaige’s face. It was obvious that Gaige had matured since coming to Pandora. Dark lines were just becoming visible under her eyes. Angel’s tattooed hand brushed Gaige’s cheek. 

“You won’t hate me if I never want to shoot someone again, will you?”

“No. I’ll protect you. You won’t ever have to pull the trigger unless you want to.”

Angel bowed her head. Her pulse had finally slowed, she could breathe comfortably. She could still feel the after tingle of adrenaline. Shuddering, let out a slow breath. 

“Thank you, Gaige.”

“I got you, babe. I promise.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this prompt suggested to me by Vermillion. I had it drafted the next day, but unfortunately, life got in the way and I buried the draft in my notebook.

"Hey, Tina, you mind hooking Ange and me up with your BNB recordings? I think we're ready to finally start playing."

"Girrrlll, I was wonderin' when you'd finally play!"

"Well, I had to make sure you weren't gonna kill Ange."

"Nah, boo, we cool. I'll send you the 'cordins."

"Thanks, T." 

Angel looked up from the Echovid she was watching. In the background, two guys in bomb suits were setting fire to something, chanting about 'wanting big booms'. 

"She records her sessions?"

"The best BMs do. Helps them keep track of all the little crap."

"Little crap?"

Gaige leaned back in her chair, scratching the bridge of her nose. There was a hint of a flush to her cheeks. 

"Things like NPCs, puzzles, riddles, place names, crap like that."

Angel paused the video. She pulled up her newly generated stat sheet, pursing her lips. It looked like ancient Eridian text to her. Gaige's Echo chimed noisily. 

"Sweet, we got the recordings. Get comfy and grab some snacks, we're marathoning this bitch." 

Angel's brow furrowed. She was torn between smiling and scowling at the idea of listening to Tina go on and on about fantasy stats. 

\--

"Mr. Boney Pants Guy? Really?"

Gaige nearly choked on her soda. She smacked herself in the chest, offering a weak smile.

"Well, it _is_ Tina."

\--

"Oh, Roland..."

"I have a bad feeling about this." 

"Maybe he's just an NPC?"

Gaige shook her head, refusing to comment as much as Angel tried to pry. 

\--

The world dropped out from under Angel. She heard her own shocked breath leaving her. The girl pleading the brae vault hunters to save her was a trap; a lure used by the Handsome Sorcerer. His mutant drider daughter thristed for quester's blood. She was monstrous, she was hideous, she was savage. She looked just like Angel. 

Angel didn't notice the rest of the battle. She didn't hear the clatter of dice or the soft curses from the players. She was a villain. Tina saw her as evil-- as evil as the vile sorcerer. As evil as Jack. Gaige's heavy metal hand came to rest on her shoulder, but she didn't feel it. She bit down on her lip. 

"She..."

"Tina, Angel wasn't that bad."

There was a derisive snort from the girl. Angel's chest grew tight. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was shaking. 

"Ange, it's okay. Tina knows better now." 

"She... she thought I was as bad as him. She thought I was a monster. Did everyone think I was a monster?"

Gaige cringed when she met Angel's red-rimmed eyes. 

"Babe, things were different then. You know no one hear would ever hurt you."

"But I'm his daughter."

"Yeah, but you're different. You're not Jack."

Gaige pressed Angel close to her. Angel could faintly smell her cloying soap. There was a slight hint of oil on her skin. The cool, tinny scent of her metal arm. Gaige gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair. Her movements were clumsy, unpracticed, but Angel felt safer. Slowly, her breathing became more regular. 

"Promise me you won't let me be like him."

"I promise, Ange."

"If I go that way, don't hesitate to pull the trigger."

"Angel!"

Angel's lips trembled as she met Gaige's eyes. It hurt to look into such bright eyes. Gaige still had so much hope, so much life.

"Promise me. I don't want to live like a monster."

Gaige's brow knit together. Her nose curled, her eyes watered. She hesitated before nodding very slowly. 

"I don't wanna make this promise, but I promise."

"Thank you."

They had missed a large chunk of dialogue, a lot of the taunting of the Handsome Sorcerer. But the Vault Hunters were growing close to his lair. The pair sat in silence as his reign of terror was brought to an end and the queen was rescued. 

"I could ask Tina not to mention the --"

"No. I want to work with something. Let me redo my stat sheet."

Gaige watched in horror as Angel deleted her completed sheet and started over again. She sat in object terror when she watched Angel switch her player character's species to drider. 

"Uh..."

"Trust me, I want to do this. She needs a new character arc. A new start."

Gaige let out a loud sigh. 

"Great, now I'm dating a giant spider lady."

"Time to develop new kinks." 

Gaige spat out her mouthful of soda. It spattered her skirt and the screen. She coughed, smacking her chest. 

"ANGE!"

"I prefer the other way you say my name."

Gaige made a choked little scream of frustration. Angel grinned as she submitted her stat sheet to Tina. She was going to turn things around, she was going to make the most of the situation.


	19. BnB Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Delta140

"I roll to seduce her."

"You're a giant half-spider, Ange, it's not gonna work."

The dice clattered against the game table. Gaige stared at the results, her mouth dropping open.

"A freakin' nat 20."

"That's good, right?"

"Girl, you gots her droolin' all over herself. She wants you bad."

"Guess she has a spider kink." Angel rubbed the back of her neck. She reached across the table to pick up her can of soda, a flush of pink rushing to her cheeks.

"Okay, daddy long-legs." 

Gaige lifted her eyebrows in what she hoped was a suggestive waggle; it just made her look surprised. Lilith was trying to stifle her laughter. Her fist thudded against the war table, rattling a few of the minifigs. Tina glowered darkly at her as she righted the aggrieved Sir Bonerfarts. Brick scratched his forehead, not sure if he missed a joke or not. Mordecai had his face buried in his hands; he was sorely longing for a drink. Decided that the moment went on long enough, Angel gathered her dice.

"Mission accomplished, now let's go and get that treasure."

"Nah, boo, you gots to roll to see if she's done with you."

"Whoa, Tina." Lilith instantly sobered from her giggles.

Gaige was torn between laughing and burying her face out of secondhand embarrassment. 

"I'm gonna have my tinkerer jump in and roll for diplomacy to see if we can get the hell outta dodge."

Gaige shook her d20, tossing it on the table. The room went silent when they looked down at the fluorescent orange die. 

"Uh..."

"Instead of bein' all smooth and breaking things up, you confess your love for the spider lady, makin' shiz real awkward."

Brick picked up his die, almost delicately. "I vote we punch things and steal treasure."

"Yeah, what Brick said."

"Uh, yeah, I vote to take the girl aside and then let those two sort things out so the guys and I can find the goods." 

Angel and Gaige exchanged glances, letting the rest of the game go on around them for a few minutes. Eventually Tina chucked a spare d4 at them, smacking Gaige in the head. The others were busy arguing over a puzzle and it was obvious it would be a while before they could figure it out. 

"Agrag find your confession very sincere."

"Gizmodesma shifts awkwardly on her feet. She asks Agrag out on a date."

"Roll for persuasion!" Tina cried over the rabble of Mordecai and Lilith arguing over an anagram.

Lilith was convinced the answer wasn't fart, again. Mordecai begged to differ. Gaige sucked in a breath as she picked up her d20. She cringed as she tossed it onto the table. Angel's hand settled over hers. Gaige hesitantly opened one eye to find a nat 20 waiting. 

"Oh." 

"Agrag doesn't have resist charm, so I think it's safe to say she says yes."

Gaige pumped her fist. 

"Yes! Now let's go help those idiots before they make more dwarves hate us."

Tina grinned over her DM screen. That was an unexpected turn of events, but that was the fun of the game. At least until Claptrap insisted on playing.


	20. Punk Rock Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly belated Valentine's fic update.

All things considered, the show wasn’t all that bad. Blood thrummed in Angel’s veins; she felt alive for what had to be the first time in years-- the first time since she had been sick. It certainly didn’t help that the main act’s lead vocalist was cute. PsyRens was a newer band, but they knew how to go hard. The fact that everyone but the drummer was a hot chick certainly didn’t help. 

Their lyrics were unintelligible, but their music was good. They kept the circle pit going. Music thrummed in her skull, her rib cage still rattled from the bass. It was a night she felt she could live in, wrapped in memories, her blood singing. Of course, she thought that after every PsyRens show. And like after every PsyRens show, she had to keep up with an important meeting. 

It was a little hole in the wall taco joint. God knew how it kept its doors open outside of show nights and weekends. There were a few people in the booths already. The air was thick with the smell of greasy pan fried beef and cumin. The imported soda was sickeningly sweet, but it was a nice change for her pallet; the club had heavily chlorinated tap water. The cashier popped the top off of her soda bottle for her. He already had her order in. She took her usual seat at a small plastic table, near the shop windows. 

She sipped at her soda, wondering what Gaige had been up to this time. Usually she’d come in kind of sweaty, her voice rough. Usually she claimed it was Bunkers and Badasses night at Tina’s place and that she ran the four blocks to the taco shop. She smiled to herself as she took another sip of cola. The shop door jangled and a harried-looking redhead stumbled in. She still bore the eyeliner markings across her cheeks. She had even forgotten to change her prosthetic arm back to her normal silver and black custom. 

Gaige fell into the seat across from Angel, smirking. The shop’s owner didn’t even need to take her order. He’d usually grab her cash after she had eaten. 

“You forgot to change.”

“Yeah, well, fuck.” 

“You realize I knew it was you from day one, right?”

“Stop being so smart, then.”

“Nope. Honestly, if it weren’t for Krieg, you might have gotten away with it.”

“Damn it.”

Gaige didn’t ask before she snagged the cola bottle. She took a long pull. Her nose twitched.

“Since when did you get into punk?”

“Since it’s all you talk about outside of school crap and nerd stuff.”

“Oh.”

“So when were you going to tell me?”

A small tray of fresh tortilla chips was set between them. Gaige nodded her thanks as she dug in. Angel leaned back in her seat. She knew that in the restaurant’s light she was pale and looked a little worn down. A salt-dusted palm rested on top of her hand.

“I was hoping to get a bigger gig first. I mean, we’re not aiming to go big. This is just for fun. Gets Lil out of her slump and keeps Maya from jumping town. Krieg was told he needed rehab, so music therapy it is.”

Angel picked up a chip. Salty perfection was Gaige’s description. She wasn’t wrong.

“Dork with a good heart.”

“Look who’s talking.”

The exchanged glances, both bursting into laughter. Gaige’s hand never left hers. 

“Hey, I’m just glad you’re finally back out and doing stuff. You had us all worried when you got sick. Especially with all the crap your dad put you through.”

Two trays of fresh tacos were slid on the table. Gaige’s were overloaded with fresh queso and tons of hot peppers. Angel’s were much healthier; she couldn’t see the meat through all the fresh veggies.

“Yeah, well, he was overprotective… Okay, psychotic. But hey, he’s gone now. And now I don’t have to hide us.”

There was a manic gleam to Gaige’s eyes. She always looked up to no good even when they were serious. Angel leaned over the table, tapping her nose with a slight smile. Gaige’s hand closed around her forearm. Angel looked down and then back up only to have Gaige’s lips press to hers. She could taste jalapenos. There had been more romantic kisses, but it was good enough. It was better than the beer soaked kiss they had after the last show. Beer splashed everywhere, the smell of sweat, and their ears feeling like they were going to bleed. 

But those were the good moments. The moments that reminded her that life was worth living, that she could do so much more than hide away with her banks of computers. That the air outside had a sweetness. She was one of the lucky ones. And she was thankful.


	21. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Named for the Halsey song. Definitely one of the darker drabbles in this bunch.

Everyone had their limits. One could only be pushed so far before breaking. She had been nearing her breaking point, inching closer and closer with every passing month. The race to the vault, the rush to awaken the Warrior was the start of her decline. There was only so much she could take…

Angel wasn’t used to the presence of people-- not any more. They were noisy even outside of the fight for their lives. In combat, they were deafening, drowning out even her thoughts. She could smell the sweat, the acrid gunpowder. All around her was life, chaos. Blood splattered, oil spilled. Guns chattered and bucked in their respective owner’s hands.

She could actually feel the Eridium in her veins. The toxic sludge burned. Where she craved death had now become a desperate struggle for life. Anything had to be better than this hell. Anything.

The girl she knew as Gaige fell, grunting in pain. Her hand covered a wound torn by the guns of a loader-- a protector bot meant to keep her safe. Power coursed through her. Her tattoos flashed, brilliant as the sun she had long since forgotten about. Metal screamed, circuits crackled and popped. The loaders all collapsed, some burning from wires that had caught on fire.

The Eridium pumps ground to a halt. None of the vault hunters dared to move. The only sounds in the bunker were the tink of cooling metal and Gaige’s pained breaths. The barrier surrounding Angel’s throne flickered and then faded to nothing. 

She took a staggering step forward, trying to adjust to using her own power to stand. Her knees started to buckle under her, but she forced herself. As she approached Gaige, the girl shuffled away, hand still clasped to the wound on her stomach. Bright green eyes were filled with terror and dread. Angel extended a hand to her, tattoos still glowing, but closer to the dull glow of a computer monitor.

“You’re… scaring me.”


End file.
